sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
Season 1 refers, collectively, to the 13 episodes which comprise the first season of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Making its debut on Wednesday, September 3, 2008 to a total viewership of 2.53 million viewers, the series makes its initial appearance with its premiere episode, . Viewership fluctuated as new episodes aired on subsequent Wednesdays, airing over a duration of an 85 day period. The series' first season came to an end on Wednesday, November 26, 2008, airing to a viewership of 2.48 million viewers, with the episode . The chronicles of SAMCRO continue in the series' second season. Episodes {| cellspacing="0" cellpadding="3" border="1" width="95%" style="margin: 0 0 1em 1em; background: #efefef; border: 1px #804042 solid; border-collapse: collapse;" ! bgcolor="#0033cc" |Image ! bgcolor="#0033cc" |Title ! bgcolor="#0033cc" |Writer(s) ! bgcolor="#0033cc" |Director(s) ! bgcolor="#0033cc" |Airdate ! bgcolor="#0033cc" |# |} Cast Main Cast *Charlie Hunnam as Jackson 'Jax' Teller (13 episodes) *Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow (13 episodes) *Mark Boone Junior as Robert 'Bobby' Munson (13 episodes) *Kim Coates as Alex 'Tig' Trager (12 episodes) *Tommy Flanagan as Filip 'Chibs' Telford (11 episodes) *Johnny Lewis as Kip 'Half-Sack' Epps (10 episodes) *Maggie Siff as Tara Knowles (13 episodes) *Ron Perlman as Clarence 'Clay' Morrow (13 episodes) Recurring Guest Stars (Must have 3 or more episode appearances) *Dayton Callie as Chief Wayne Unser (12 episodes) *Theo Rossi as Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz (11 episodes) *Ryan Hurst as Harry 'Opie' Winston (10 episodes) *Tayler Sheridan as Deputy Chief David Hale (10 episodes) *William Lucking as Piermont 'Piney' Winston (9 episodes) *Dendrie Taylor as Luann Delaney (8 episodes) *Sprague Grayden as Donna Winston (7 episodes) *Jay Karnes as Agent Josh Kohn (7 episodes) *Drea de Matteo as Wendy Case (6 episodes) *Ally Walker as ATF Agent June Stahl (6 episodes) *Mitch Pileggi as Ernest Darby (5 episodes) *Emilio Rivera as Marcus Alvarez (5 episodes) *David Labrava as Happy Lowman (5 episodes) *Glenn Plummer as Sheriff Vic Trammel (4 episodes) *Tory Kittles as Laroy Wayne (4 episodes) *Keir O'Donnell as Lowell Harland, Jr. (4 episodes) *Taryn Manning as Cherry (4 episodes) *Derwin Jordan as ATF Agent Smith (4 episodes) *James Carraway as Floyd (3 episodes) *Jamie McShane as Cameron Hayes (3 episodes) *Julie Ariola as Mary Winston (3 episodes) Recurring Co-Stars (Must have 3 or more episode appearances) *Nicholas Guest as John Teller (Voice Only, 12 episodes) *Lela Cortines as Ellie Winston (4 episodes) *Ashley Monique Clark as Eviqua Michaels (4 episodes) *Pablo Espinosa as Officer Fain (3 episodes) *John Abendroth as Kenny Winston (3 episodes) Crew 'Writers' *Kurt Sutter (7 episodes: "Pilot", "Seeds", "Fun Town", "The Pull", "Capybara", "The Sleep of Babies", "The Revelator") *Jack LoGiudice (2 episodes: "Giving Back", "The Pull") *Dave Erickson (2 episodes: "Old Bones", "Capybara") *Jim Parriott (1 episode: "Patch Over") *N. Beattie Rapaport (1 episode: "AK-51") *Brett Conrad (1 episode: "Hell Followed") *Pat Charles (1 episode: "Better Half") 'Directors' *Stephen T. Kay (2 episodes: "FunTown", "Capybara") *Allen Coulter (1 episode: "Pilot") *Michael Dinner (1 episode: "Pilot") *Charles Haid (1 episode: "Seeds") *Paris Barclay (1 episode: "Patch Over") *Tim Hunter (1 episode: "Giving Back") *Seith Mann (1 episode: "AK-51") *Gwyneth Horder-Payton (1 episode: "Old Bones") *Guy Ferland (1 episode: "The Pull") *Billy Gierhart (1 episode: "Hell Followed") *Mario Van Peebles (1 episode: "Better Half") *Terrence O'Hara (1 episode: "The Sleep of Babies") *Kurt Sutter (1 episode: "The Revelator") 'Producers' *Kurt Sutter - Executive Producer and Creator *Art Linson - Executive Producer *John Linson - Executive Producer *Jim Parriott - Executive Producer *Dave Erickson - Consulting Producer *Jack LoGiudice - Consulting Producer *Kevin G. Cremin - Episodic Producer *Kelly Manners - Producer *Craig Yahata - Associate Producer *Skip Schoolnik - Associate producer Named Deaths *Whistler - Shot multiple times in the midsection by Jax Teller. *Saunders - Shot in the chest by Russell Meineke. *Nate Meineke, Russell Meineke and Frank Cison - Killed in an explosion caused by Opie Winston. *Josh Kohn - Shot in the head by Jax Teller. *Brenan Hefner - Shot in the chest by Bobby Munson. *Esai Alvarez - Killed with an Icepick by Happy Lowman. *Donna Winston - Shot in the back of the head by Tig Trager. Trailers Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 1